1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for removing an organic substance, such as oil, from materials, such as liquids and loose matter and other earth materials. In particular, the present invention relates to the removal of catastrophic organic substances, such as oil spills from bodies of water and earth materials in an environmentally and ecologically beneficial manner.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of devices proposed to clean up oil from solid surfaces and bodies of water, including those substantial oil spills, which create ecological disasters. Some prior art devices are designed primarily for flotation and confinement. Other prior art devices for cleaning up oil spills include scoop with mechanical devices and pumps. Other devices comprise absorbent materials, which are usually granular and held by a woven container. However, these devices have minimal absorptive properties in order that they do not sink.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,478 to Stapelfeld, discloses a fluid absorbing means, and in particular, a fluid absorbing device having a natural wicking or capillary action for controlling oil spills and deposits around machinery tool bases. The device is an elongated tubular fabric member, filled with a highly porous absorbent material exhibiting a capillary action. The material comprises the ground pith or ground pith and chaff of corn cobs. The ground corn is said to be used because of its excellent capillary and wicking action.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,564, to Vander Hooven, describes "a method for removing oil or oily substances from the surface or upper layer of a body of water, comprising spreading an absorbent, consisting essentially of corn cob components, excluding all but trace amounts of the woody ring component" upon the oil. Since this method utilizes the corn cob's "lighter components" or "meal" obtained from the corn cob by crushing, cutting or grinding, it also requires separation of the woody ring from the corn cob meal. Vander Hooven discloses that twelve cubic feet of corn cob product, as defined therewithin, will absorb one barrel of oil. However, Vander Hooven recognizes that some corn cob components absorb water and sink. Thus, based upon the teachings of Vander Hooven, it might be expected that any oily substance adhering to those alleged sinkable components would be pulled down beneath the surface of the water, possibly causing worse pollution, and, thus, endangering any life forms in the water and causing loss of the spilled oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,712, to Cowling, describes "a pillow" which contains corn cobs, having an absorption capacity in excess of 300% up to 500%, and which have been ground into granules. The pillows are dimensioned for easy handling to absorb hydrocarbon chemical spills. According to Cowling, the ground corn cob has an absorbent capacity in excess of 500% while being light in weight, such as 14 lbs. per cubic foot so that the pillow will float when saturated.
It is to be appreciated that to practice either Vander Hooven or Cowling requires necessarily that a special device be fabricated to hold a granular absorptive material, which otherwise may sink, and that processing is required to form the size of granule desired and to separate the woody ring from the lighter components.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of removing an organic substance, such as oil, from materials, such as bodies of water and loose earth material or matter, such as sand, soil and rocks, without the steps of fabricating a device to carry the absorbent, and without the loss of absorbent due to sinking.
As subsequently detailed, the present invention seeks to provide an effective, efficient and economical method, using naturally occurring material, to remove substantial quantities of organic substances such as an oil caused by oil spills, slicks and the like from bodies of water, as well as earth material such as soil, sand and the like to prevent or at least limit, environmental and ecological impact.